A Meeting Chance, Wako
by TheMegaWaffle Number1
Summary: My OC Wako gets a chance to meet Alice and he falls in love with her read my person's bio and it will tell you who my OC's are please read it first
1. Meet Wako

This is a different kind of story before you read this read my profile because it will explain who all of my OC's are to make everything make sense. Read it before reading story I'll give u time (jeopardy waiting music) now this is when Wako (OC) meets Alice (Pandora Hearts) and later on get married...eread how it happens ...NOW

"Hey Gil wanna walk around the town, see some stuff" said Wako

"S..s...sure" said a still nervous Gil

([Wako and Gil were walking around when they saw a strange man])

"Hey, can u give me some money, in fact, ALL OF IT"the strange guy said pulling out a knife

"AHHHH, HELP" Gil screamed while Wako stayed as calm as Yoda

"Sorry but I was gonna get something to eat with it"said a calm Wako

"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR MONEY"he yelled

"How about this, no" Wako "WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS KID"said the strange man

"Try it" "FINE" the man said while charging at Wako with the knife

"Observe closely Gil...boot to the head" he said while kicking the man in the head, leaving him unconscious

"And that's how it's done...come on let's get back"Wako suggested

"Uhh..oh..ok"Gil said frightened

([they get back to there house])

"Man Gil you still look scared" Wako

"Yes but shouldn't you be getting ready for the coming of age ceremony"Gil said being a smart ass

"Now were even, hmmm, CAAAAT"Wako yelled knowing Gil was terrified of them

"AHHHHHHHHH" yelled Gil

"HAHAHAHAHAHA it looks like your scared of cats, im going to be using that to my advantage"said Wako

"Please dont"Gil said..."Fine, im going on Youtube" Wako said and starts listening to Feel Good Inc by Gorillaz

"Hell yeah" both said and started singing

"

Hahahahahahahahaha,  
Feel good...

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they`ve got a kiss me, 'because I don't get sleep, no..

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Love forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up-a like ass cracks,  
Lay these ponies at the track  
Its my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here  
Watch me as I gravitate  
Hahahahahahaa.  
Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
This motown,  
With yo sound  
You're in the place  
You gonna bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With yo sound  
You kill the INC.  
So don't stop, get it, get it  
Until you're jet ahead  
and watch the way I navigate  
Hahahahahhaa

Feel good, AHHHHahahahah [x4]  
Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Love forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Don't stop, get it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahhaa.  
Don't stop, get it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady, watch me navigate  
Ahahahahahhaa.

Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha  
Feel good,  
Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha  
Feel good..."

"WOOHOO" they both yelled "now what"

"Riot" Gil suggested

"YES"

"If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked upIf you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot"

end of chapter one next chapter is when Wako meets Alice

bye


	2. Wako's Dead, FOR NOW

1Chapter 2, Wako Dies, For Now

in this chapter Wako dies, goes to abyss, meets Alice, becomes her contractor, goes back, meets Break, Sharon, and "Raven", and the guys have a random montage.

And if you haven't guessed, in every one of my chapters, there will be an awesome song, or random song, I don't care lets get back to the story.

"Finally, the coming of age ceremony, now I can get it over with"Wako said

"ummm, Wako, it's tomorrow"Gil..."(anger face) CAAAAAAAT"Wako yelled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Gil screamed, "GRRR"Wako said angerly

"but it is midnight, so, technically it is today"Gil said..."huh...cat"Wako said

"WHERE, WHERE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Gil screamed, "your WAY to easy to scare"Wako

"Let's just go to sleep"Gil, "fine, you seem very tempted to go to bed, why might that be"Wako

"FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT GAY"Gil,

"sure your not, X3(maniacal kitty face), I mean that's not what it says on your resime"Wako,

"I don t have a resime"Gil responded, "FOR NOW"

([ tomorrow, at late night])

"Come on Master Wako, you'll be late, Wako, WAKE UP"Gil

"huh, (sigh..) Fine, im getting up"Wako,

"hurry get dressed, and cleaned up"Gil

"I know,(...) Why do you want me to so bad"Wako, "IM NOT GAY YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR YOUR COMING OF AGE CEREMONY"Gil yelled,

"I wasn't going there, and you that your trying to hide something when that happens, right?" Wako

"just get ready(Gil annoyed face)"Gil said

"Fine I'll be ready in 5" Wako

"Ok"Gil

([{5 min. later}])

"Wow that was fast" Gil

"I have no idea how I got here" Wako

"...ok" Gil

([walking around with Ada, Wako's cousin])

"Wow this place is cool, come on let's get to the ceremony"Wako

"Ok" Gil

([while on their way to the ceremony Gil and Wako fall in a hole])

"Owwww my head, huh, WAKO HOW DID YOU LAND ON YOUR FEET"Gil said surprised

"Hey look over there, there's a pocket watch"Wako "I wonder if it play's a song when you open it

like the cool one's"Gil

"I'll find out"Wako "wait Master Wako we have to go"Gil

"Hold on, huh, hey, its playing Pain by Three Days Grace" Wako, "Really"Gil

"Yeah listen

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

"ok since the song was playing we somehow got to the ceremony"Gil

"The clock moved" Wako

"WHAA..." Oscar, "huh, what happened to Oscar, and Ada, and everyone"Gil

"Someone's here"Wako said and shortly after a group of people with cloaks appeared and one ran up and slashed Gil at the chest

"GIILL, YOUR GONNA PAAAAAAAY" Wako yelled as he kicked the guy that hurt Gil and took his arm clean off, but he didn't even flinch

"WHAT!"Wako said as the man punched him and making him make a HUGE hole in the wall

but he say someone in front of him, it looked like a girl "wow you look pretty"Wako said to the girl

"Don't push your luck I just came here to save you, You guys get away from him, he's my property"said the girl

"I wont denie it" Wako said as he was injured in the wall unable to move

The girl starts to attack the strange people while Wako gets up to the top of the stairs and to the nearest wall, then a few minutes later a man stood in front of Wako so no one could see him

The girl see's the man and has a sharp chain appear and effort to stab him but he jumps and stabs Wako on accident

"CRAP" the girl said, "OWW, this is worse than getting rick rolled"said Wako

then the girl leaves and Wako goes to a place called the Abyss

"Huh, where am I, it has a demonic force, so I can use some of my power, damn this seal. Anyway what's that giant thing that's behind me (5 minutes of running) I think I lost him, huh, hey its you, the girl that saved me earlier, and then killed me"Wako said

"Yes, sorry about that, so wanna sit for a while"said the girl

"Nah im good, so what's your name"Wako, "Al..."the girl was interrupted by Wako

"Let me just guess...Alice.."Wako said..."HOW DID YOU KNOW"Alice said

"Just a guess"Wako said..."uh what's your name"Alice said

"Wako, Wako Besaita, uh, Alice what is that spider thing behind you"Wako

"What? Oh crap"Alice said

as the spider thing was attacking Alice took Wako and jumped away and took him to safety but the spider thing shot some web stuff at Alice and holding her still and was taking its legs and was slashing at her cutting her as if it were a blade

"Huh,AL, AL, ALICE!"yelled Wako as he ran up to where the spider was going to stab strait through Alice but crossed his arms to black the attack and moved his back hand and grabbed the leg, ripped it off and stabbed it in the left eye.

"(the energy inside of him broke his seal) FINALLY THE SEAL IS BROKEN"Wako

the spider thing then DRILLED Wako into a lot of chairs and tables, it knocked him forward so he grabbed Alice and the big stack of tables and chairs, he landed on a chair perfectly with Alice still in his hands, he got up and said"WELL NOW IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE WANTS TO PLAY, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I ONLY PLAY MY GAMES" Wako said in a demonic dark voice, he kicked the chair up with Alice still in it and she fell on a compfy couch so she was protected with the pile af stuff

Wako ran up to the spider, ripped of another leg, and broke it in half with two fingers. The spider thing then ran past him to get to Alice but he summoned his gun and fired, only half of one leg was left and he turned back to his normal self

"Alice, are you okay"Wako asked, "Yes im fine well I guess were stuck here"Alice

"Hey Alice, I'll be your contractor"Wako, "Really, lets go, by the way i forgot to ask but why isthere a bandage over your left eye?"Alice

"It's a birthmark lets leave it at that" Wako said

Alice and Wako went into a random yellow place where Alice kissed him then the next day

"so let me get this strait, were 20 years in the future, Your names are Break, a BA clown, Sharon, a BA girl with a black horse, and Raven, i dont know what you are" Wako

"So Wako do you want to do something fun"Break

"Hell yeah" Wako

(1 hour later)

"I always wanted to do this"

Break, Raven, Sharon, Alice, and Wako all walked in a public place in black tuxes, black sunglasses, and black hats with a radio playing sharp dressed man...IN SLOW MOTION(I mean walking, not the music)

Clean shirt, new shoes  
and I don't know what I am gonna do.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.

Gold watch, diamond ring,  
I ain't missin' not a single thing.  
cuff-links, stick pin  
when I step out I'm gonna do you come a runnin' just as fast as they can  
cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.

Top coat, Top hat,  
And I don't worry cause my wallets fat.  
Black shades, white gloves,  
lookin' sharp, lookin' for love.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
cause every girl is crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man

end of chapter 2


End file.
